


Twins

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”Character: George WeasleyWarning: Reader has no pronouns, but is pregnant.





	Twins

“Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!” 

“You’re literally a twin. Are you really that surprised?” You rolled your eyes at your husband, George, how he could act so shocked when he was a twin and almost a second generation set of twins as well. The Weasley family happened to have a little bit of a history of twins. 

“More like terrified. Fred and I were a bloody nightmare and Gideon and Fabian weren’t much better either…twins are trouble.” You’d thought he’d take joy in the idea of troublesome children, but you supposed it was harder enjoying the trouble when you had to discipline those committing it.

“Or brothers are trouble. George, love, we’ll deal with it. We can handle it. If I can handle you, I can handle two babies.” You’d fallen in love with trouble. You were sure you’d love the next two troublesome creatures to come into your life as well. Even if they made you go grey early. 

“It’s not my fault if they’re trouble though. Twins are trouble.” 

“Says the twin.”

“Who should be seen as an expert on the topic, love!” 


End file.
